


Elephant Rides

by heros_wings



Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong wants to ride an elephant. Junsu wants to kill the MC who offered to let Jaejoong ride him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant Rides

**A/N:** So...I haven't _really_ written any fanfic since High School. I mostly work on my own original things. But this gif set sparked the idea: [http://joongie.net/post/59631469974.](http://joongie.net/post/59631469974.%20)

I don't even know...I literally wrote this on my phone, to and from work on the metro, and finished it on the bus...also, I suck at fluff.

\------------------

Junsu stormed into their dressing room, closely followed by a confused Jaejoong and amused Yoochun.

"'You can ride me?!" he shrieked. "'You can _fucking_ ride me?!"

Jaejoong looked at Yoochun, completely lost, but the other man was laughing. What was so funny? And why Junsu so angry? It had been a normal interview with a friendly MC. Admittedly, a bit odd - he _did_ offer to let Jaejoong ride him, but they were talking about elephants...

He watched as Junsu nearly tore the buttons off his dress shirt he undressed.

"I don't get it, why are you mad? Does your shirt itch?"

Yoochun's laughter exploded behind him as Junsu yanked his hoodie over his head with more force than necessary. He stared at Jaejoong incredulously. Why did the fans give _him_ the clueless and gullible image, when Jaejoong couldn't even figure out when someone was not-so-subtly asking for sex? He wasn't innocent by any means, but sometimes his naivety was that of a six-year-old.

"Jaejoong..." Yoochun slung an arm around his friend's shoulder, still chuckling. "You seriously don't think he was thinking about actual elephants, do you?"

Junsu scowled, turning around so he could kick off his dress pants and yank on his jeans.

The poor stylist was eyeing the expensive outfit, crumpled in a heap on the floor, wishing she could pick it up and hang it so it wouldn't wrinkle. Unfortunately, she, like the rest of the staff, had no desire to get caught in the crossfire. Junsu was never angry. When he was, everyone kept their distance and let the other two deal with it.

 "I swear if I see that pervert on the way out..."

"I don't get it," Jaejoong whined as Junsu stalked out the dressing room, muttering something about needing air and meeting them outside.

Yoochun stared after him, half wondering if he should follow, just to make sure Junsu didn't hunt down the MC and kill him.

Junsu always watched Jaejoong much more than any normal friend would  - even a close one. Jaejoong did the same, with his own added flare of jealousy, but he doubted either of them noticed why they acted the way they did. He always stopped short of calling them idiots, but right now...

"You two are idiots..."

"Yoochun..." Jaejoong tugged on his arm, looking and sounding very much like a pouting child.

Sighing, he handed Jaejoong his clothes, before unbuttoning  his own dress shirt.

"I really don't understand how you can get every other sexual joke that's thrown at everyone else, but when it happens to you..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "Your self-awareness is worse than I thought."

Jaejoong blinked, unsure whether he was being teased, chastised, or insulted.

"What do you  mean?"

Yoochun resisted rolling his eyes, forcing the most neutral look he could as he spoke. "The MC was clearly talking about sex, Jae...honestly-" he sighed as he slipped on his jeans, and handed the dress pants to the stylist, who smiled gratefully at him.  "-you're so clueless."

"We were talking about elephants!"

This time, Yoochun rolled his eyes. "Maybe _you_ were. But when was the last time someone offered to let you ride them instead of an elephant?" He snorted. "I'm surprised he didn't ask you to ride _his_ elephant-"

"-he has an elephant?!" Jaejoong nearly toppled over in his excitement with his legs only halfway through his jeans.

After counting calmly and silently to 10, Yoochun continued. " _Jaejoong_ -" he fixed his friend, his soul mate, with the most patient look he could muster. "-he was talking about sex. Do you understand? If he had said 'do you want to ride my elephant' Junsu may have just killed him."

Yoochun watched as realization dawned on his face, as he let out a soft, "Oh."

"Yes, _oh_...now, will you finish getting dressed so we can get out of here before Junsu goes elephant hunting?"

Jaejoong snorted. "Like Junsu has anything to worry about. I don't care what that guy's so-called elephant looks like, that is _not_ the one want to ride."

There was an awkward moment where Yoochun was caught between gaping at his friend, and rolling his eyes again. It was a good thing there were no cameras around, and all the staff were looking away from them, otherwise they would have caught the comment. Jaejoong's ability to catch on to the obvious was lacking, but once he did, his shameless vanity reared its self-proclaimed beautiful head. If he wasn't so oblivious to Junsu's feelings, it would have been amusing.

 "Still," he continued grumpily, walking out of the dressing room. "People flirt with me all the time. It's not like Junsu hasn't heard worse. Why would he do anything about it now?"

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you want him to do anything about it?"

Jaejoong ignored his question. "At least the MC was being somewhat subtle."

At this, Yoochun's eyebrows raised so far up his forehead, they were in danger of disappearing under his fringe. "I hardly think telling you to ride him on camera can be counted as subtle- did you just avoid my question?"

The glare Jaejoong shot him over his shoulder was all he needed. He was clearly more upset about Junsu's previous lack of jealousy.

Before he could pry, they were outside. The air was cool, but the sun was warm, making it a perfectly pleasant day.

Junsu was leaning against their van, glowering at something - or someone - in front of him. Even his sunglasses couldn't hide the look of distain. Yoochun wasn't sure how the MC wasn't writhing on the ground, near death, but the other man seemed completely ignorant of Junsu as he chatted happily with one of the staff.

"Well, I'm sure if you take him up on his offer to ride his elephant, Junsu will be more than happy to care," Yoochun teased, purposely sneaking an arm around his waist the moment the MC glanced over.

Jaejoong leaned away but not out of his grasp, scowling. "So not funny."

Chuckling, Yoochun said nothing, shoving Jaejoong forward as the MC made his way over with a big smile plastered across his face.

Now that Jaejoong knew what the MCs comments meant, he felt uncomfortable. This was all Yoochun's fault, he thought bitterly, glaring over at his so-called soul mate, and wishing him various forms of painful deaths. Why did he have to put such impure thoughts in his head about his beloved elephants?

Just as he was about to flee into the safety of their van before the other man could get within a reasonable distance to start a conversation, Junsu was next to him with his arm around his waist, pulling him close. The hold was much different than Yoochun's. Possessive. Intimate. He felt heat rise in his cheeks.

Of course, Yoochun was right - he had been waiting for Junsu to show _some_ kind of interest in him. Most of the time, he even encouraged people to flirt, just to see if the other would react. He knew Junsu watched him when he thought he wasn't looking. Jaejoong watched him too - he just wanted the Junsu to do something about it for once.

Of course, the _one_ time Jaejoong actually thought something was completely innocent, Junsu decided to act, and he had no idea what to do.

"Jae..." he spoke with his lips close to his ears, making him blush a deeper shade of red. The warmth against his skin felt entirely too good.

"I know where you can ride some _really big_ elephants," he spoke loud enough so the MC could hear him and stop.

He couldn't see the smirk on Junsu's lips, but he knew it was there. The MC eyes were wide with shock and a hint of disappointment. Jaejoong felt a little bad for him - he may have been tactless, but he probably didn't deserve a wrathful Junsu.

Still, he decided to play along. It was going well, right? Junsu was close to him. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mouth was dry, but Junsu was finally _doing_ something. He may have made the same lame sexual innuendo about his beloved elephants, but it was better than standing by and letting the MC hit on him.

"Y-yeah?" he licked his lips, mostly out of nervousness,  but he didn't miss how the MC's eyes darted to his mouth. He smiled, still a little unsure, but settling against Junsu's side and wrapping his arm around him like he had done it a thousand times. "Sounds...uh...good..."

Yoochun's raucous laughter could be heard behind him, but he ignored it in favor of Junsu, who tugged him closer.

"Good."

He smiled evilly at the MC, before turning Jaejoong's head and pressing their lips together, making sure to pull away with a very loud _smack_.

Dazed, Jaejoong let Junsu lead him back to the van. Once inside, Junsu pulled him into the backseat, and refused to remove his arm from his waist.

Jaejoong slumped over, shaking his head. "My poor elephants..." he mumbled in despair, making Junsu look at him. "Poor, poor elephants. Being used for crude sexual references. Haven't they been through enough? Poor elephants..."

Before Junsu could say anything, Yoochun ducked into the van, grinning like a madman.

"You two aren't riding elephants in here, are you?" he joked, turning around in the seat just in front of Jaejoong.

"W-we-we aren't-!" Jaejoong jumped so violently, he nearly knocked his head into Junsu.

Junsu sighed, and removed his arm from Jaejoong, suddenly exhausted as his actions came flooding back to him. How stupid was he to kiss Jaejoong in front of not only the MC, but the other staff members that had been milling around?

"It's not like that..."

Yoochun only grinned at him. "Really? Because it sounded like you were offering to Jaejoong ride your elephant...your _big_ elephant."

After a short silence, penetrated only by Jaejoong's embarrassed squeak, Junsu grinned back.

"I said I knew a somewhere he could ride big elephants. And I was being completely honest, I found a place just outside of Seoul the offers elephant rides." He shrugged. "Not my fault his disgusting mind went somewhere else."

Jaejoong spun around, throwing his arms around Junsu's neck in an excited hug, beaming.

"Really? Real elephants?" he put his hands on either side of his head like elephant ears and flapped them. "The kind with ears and tails that eat peanuts?"

Junsu couldn't help but laugh at the childish excitement in the other's eyes. The fans were right - Jaejoong was adorable sometimes. He was a kid at heart, it was a shame he rarely showed it.

Nodding, he replied, "Yes, those kind."

Yoochun snorted as he turned around to face the front, fixing his headphones securely over his ears.

"Real elephants. Junsu's elephant. It doesn't matter, Jaejoong likes them both."

Jaejoong froze and gaped at Yoochun. How could he say that?! Ok, maybe it was true but...

He mentally shook himself. No. He would not subject his elephants to something so crude and disgusting. The poor animals were hunted for their tusks, the least he could do was keep them from becoming part of a sex joke.

He turned away, trying to wiggle out of Junsu's grasp. He needed to clear his thoughts, - away from tainted ones about elephants and Junsu.

But Junsu tightened his hold and grinned. "Do you really like..." he covered his laugh with a cough, but Jaejoong could feel his body shaking with suppressed chuckles.

He wanted to die of embarrassment. Since when did Junsu become the one with the dirty mind? In all their years together, with Yoochun corrupting all of the DBSK members -even Changmin, who _was_ completely innocent once - he thought Junsu had been immune.

He blushed.

Apparently not.

Far from deterred by the silence, Junsu turned Jaejoong around and caught him in a swift kiss. When Jaejoong leaned in to it, Junsu smiled, before pulling away.

"So how long have you loved my elephant, exactly?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Jaejoong dropped his head with a dejected sigh as Yoochun doubled over in laughter - clearly the headphones were not doing their job.

His poor elephants.


End file.
